The Truth
by Aemssx3
Summary: What happens when Harry finds out of his true life and what really happened. the summary sucks so dont pay attention to it


Harry lay in his bed in the small room on number four private drive. It was eleven fifty five. Five minutes before he turned sixteen. He closed his eyes as he recounted for everything that happened in the past year. Sirius had died and he had finally found out the truth. How the truth hurt so much and he wish it were a lie. He didnt want to believe that Dumbledore, of all people, was using him. Tears slowly made their way down his cheeks as the images flashed through his thoughts. He accidentally looked in to Dumbledore's head and instantly regretted it, but at the same time he was glad he found out the truth before it was to late to get away from his grasp.

He remembered as he saw that Dumbledore was just using him and he only wanted what was best for himself. In all reality the old coot didn't give a damn about the wizarding world. How dare he.

_That goddam asshole...he only cares for himself and no one else. I can't believe i was so niave to believe him. Fall into his trap! How could I. Its all my fault, everything is. _

He curled up in his sheets shaking with anger,confusion,uncertainty, and most of all betrayal.

"why?" he questioned himself. _Why_ did absolutely everything have to be so difficult for him. _Why _ couldn't he just be Harry not the Boy-Who-Lived. _Why_ did he have to go through this, and then find out it was all a fucking lie. Absolutely everything he had fought and worked for was a lie. The pain and loss he had suffered was for _nothing. _

If Dumbledore had been lying then how did his parents _really _die? Was that a lie too, did Dumbledore have something to do with that also? Was Tom Riddle really his enemy?

All these questions flooded Harry's mind as he went over the previous events. He came to one conclusion in the end. It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that he was expected to carry the safety of the wizarding world on his shoulders. He was the _savior_, when people didn't realize that in all reality he was only a child. A sixteen year old boy who had felt more emotionally,mentally, and physically than any average adult. In all truth he was scared.

His parents were dead. He had come to near death expierences since he was at the ripe age of eleven, and now his only remaining family was dead.

Sirius he was really gone. Through the veil, and all because of that damned bitch Bellatrix.

He sobbed harder as he remembered all the good times he had with Siruis. Really there weren't many but having Siruis around had given him some small amount of hope at a normal life, but it was taken away in the blink of an eye. It almost seemed like everyone was out to get him.

There was also the fact that he was stunted in growth because of his uncles beatings was younger. He was 5'4" and looked no older than twelve. Even Hermione was taller than him and he would reach is inheritance when he turned seventeen and all the pureblood wizards(malfoy) would reach there inheritance's once they turned sixteen.

He curled into himself as the tears kept rolling down his cheeks. Hitting his lips the tangy taste of salt hit his tongue as he gasped for air. He sobbed into his pillow letting out all his emotions.

A movement caught his eye, he looked up and saw the picture that he had of dumbeldore, his so called idol, he felt a fury flow through him filling his veins, every single crevice of his body and mind. He felt his magic come alive around him. The raw power poured out of his body. Through his pours roaming freedom. Small wisps and cracks surronded Harry as his magic was on the verge of becoming uncontrolable. He was filled up to the brink with unaccessed power. A wind from no where swooshed above his head as he glared at the picture pouring all his anger and hatred into his eyes, the picture burst into flames. He watched as the picture was slowly destroyed, brought to its death leaving only the ash behind. The flame ceased and he collapsed on his bed. His breathing was uneven and shaky. He squeezed his eyes shut and just wished everything could be normal for once.

He looked at his clock. The red digital numbers flashed at him. 11:59 . He closed his eyes starting to drift off into a dreamless sleep taking him away from everything but giving him nothing in return.

He was almost asleep. The clock struck 12:00.

Harry's eyes snapped open as he let out a blood curtleing scream. His body was filled with searing heat like he was being burned only ten times worse. It spread all through out his body eating away at his insides. All the while he could feel his magic growing with in him. Almost like it was expanding to something greater than it already was. Hot tears of pain ran down his face as he bit into his lip to keep quiet. His body was twitching in agony, his muscles tensed up trying to retract away from the heat. Then it was suddenly over.

12:05.

He was quiet and couldn't move. Then he heard the crack in his leg. He stared at his leg in horror, the pain hadn't even registered in his brain yet. Another crack and a bone was protruding from his skin. Thats when he screamed. The pain was agonizing bones all over his body were being broken and healed again. The pain was enough to cause him to pass out but he couldn't something just wouldn't let him. He was about to reach down to examine his leg when his left suddenly started cracking. He grabbed his arm unsure of what to do other than scream and moan in pain. He bit into his lip. The sweet and sour tanginess of blood ran into his mouth as he cut his lip open from biting down to hard. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears leaked down his cheeks dripping onto the sheets and pillows. Thats when the worst pain of all came. He felt the bone structure in his face moving and his skin stretching. Another bone popped out of place in his arm, breaking skin. He had blood running down his body from the different wounds that kept on occurring that healing. He started to feel dizzy from blood loss things started to get hazy and go black. Just before he blacked out he saw a ghost like from of a large gryffion that started grown and vibrant green python wrapped itself around the gryffion's body. Then everything went dark.

He didn't know what time it was but he was woken up by the sound of his lard ass of an uncle pounding on the door for him to get up.

"BOY!!! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE UP THREE HOURS AGO!!!!!"

He groaned in agony. He very slowly sat up trying not to make his achey muscles hurt any more than they did.

He grabbed his glasses and looked around the room and at the bed. He couldn't see it clearly. He took his glasses off and his visions was fine.

_Im good if i don't have to wear glasses._ he thought. He looked at the bed and gasped in horror. The sheets were covered in blood some of it was still fresh. Then the pain and agony of last night flooded Harry's mind all at once. He groaned in discomfort.

He slowly made his way to the bathroom ignoring Vernons constant pounding on the door. He shut the door and looked down. _has the floor always been so far down?_

He turned towards the mirror and almost had a heart attack. First he was covered in blood from head to toe his hair was matted to his face and he had crusted blood all along his body and some fairly new blood too. Second he was taller...significantly. He had to have been at least 6 foot if not taller. He had always had muscles from playing quidditch but now his muscles were larger and far more prominent although he still had a lithe grace to him. Third he was...HOT! His eyes shown a more brilliant green his face had matured, his jaw had become more prominent and his face didn't have the baby fat anymore. The parts of his hair that weren't matted down with blood looked silky and soft instead of the usually rugged, knotted, absolutely unmanageably hair.

His train of though was interupted by Vernons constant pounding on his door. _........I should probably answer that._ he sighed.

He yanked his door open.

"What do you want Vernon?" He sneered. His eyes were ablaze with fury.

"BOY!!! What exactly do y-y-you." Harry watched as emotions flickered through Vernons eyes. He saw shock and confusion. Not that he was surprised. It wasn't everyday Vernon was faced with a 6'1" Harry that was covered in blood. So harry wait for Vernon to finish staring.

"You wanted something?" he asked in a bored tone. Vernon looked at him in fear and just backed up and dashed for the stairs. Harry slammed the door shut.

"That fucking coward. Can't even face me." He didn't understand why but he was upset about the fact Vernon hadn't said anything. Then he made up his mind he was going to get out of here. Just leave. Go as far away as he could and never look back.

He went into the bathroom and washed off his face, changed into some jeans a shirt and sweatshirt grabbed his wand, hedwig and some muggle money and left the house. He didn't let them know he was leaving, he just left. He started walking down the street until he realized he had no were to go he couldn't use magic because he was underage and he had no idea what he was doing. He walked a few blocks to a park that was close and sat down on the bench.

He was holding his head in his arm when he noticed a figure start to walk towards him. He immediately sat up and was on his guard. As the figure approached he noticed that it was a woman of about 5'8". She was wearing a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt with her fiery red orange hair pulled back into a ponytail and a baseball cap on covering her eyes.

She sat down right next to him. She was silent for a few moments until she finally spoke. "What's wrong." she asked. If Harry hadn't been so upset he would have noticed that she had asked in genuine concern.

"What's it to you." Harry asked harshly. He didn't feel like being bothered by some random stranger.

She was silent for a few moments. "Trust me Harry the way you feel means a lot to me." she fell into silence once again.

Harry turned towards her with a suspicious glare."Who the hell are you?" he asked slowly trying to remain calm.

She took out her pony tail and removed her hat. He was met with a soft face that was delicately beautiful. Fiery red hair fell into a pair of stunning green eyes that were identically to his own.

"Mum?"


End file.
